GATE - Disanalah Tentara Merah Berjuang!
by Namikaze wahyu
Summary: 2 Mei 1997 Sebuah gerbang tiba-tiba muncul didekat Moskow, pasukan dari dunia lain keluar dari sisi gerbamg dan melakukan serangan ke kota itu, Uni Soviet tanpa membuang waktu segera membalas serangan itu dan berhasil memukul mundur pasukan asing itu kesisi lain gerbang. Sebulan sejak serangan Uni Soviet segera mengirimkan Pasukannya kesisi Gerbang demi mencegah serangan kembali.


**GATE - Disanalah Tentara Merah Berjuang!**

 **Summary : 2 Mei 1997 Sebuah gerbang tiba-tiba muncul didekat Moskow, pasukan dari _dunia lain_ keluar dari sisi gerbamg dan melakukan serangan ke kota itu, Uni Soviet tanpa membuang waktu segera membalas serangan itu dan berhasil memukul mundur pasukan asing itu kesisi lain gerbang. Sebulan sejak serangan Uni Soviet segera mengirimkan Pasukannya kesisi Gerbang demi mencegah serangan kembali.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto & GATE 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Yanai Takumi**

 **Warning! : GAJE, TYPO, OOC, ALUR AMBURADUL, Dll**

 **Genre : Action, Military, Semi-Politic, Another World, Technology Gap, Romance (sedikit)**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Comrade!**

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue**

* * *

2 Mei... Sering diperingati oleh Dunia sebagai **Victory Day** , hari dimana Perang Dunia II di Eropa berakhir dengan ditandai dengan kalahnya Pasukan Nazi Jerman di Berlin oleh Tentara Merah. Seperti sekarang ini, Lapangan Merah kini dipenuhi banyak orang berbeda seperti biasanya. Penduduk Moskow sekarang begitu antusias melihat parade militer yang dilakukan oleh Tentara Merah setiap bulan Mei dan Oktober.

Parade ini sendiri sudah menjadi budaya sejak Uni Soviet pada era Lenin hingga sekarang, bahkan sejak Kekaisaran Russia masih berdiri. Parade ini ibarat menunjukan kepada dunia bahwa kekuatan militer Uni Soviet tak boleh dipandang sebelah mata.

Di atas Lenin Maosleum beberapa orang yang memiliki jabatan penting di Uni Soviet sedang berdiri disana dan memberi hormat kearah seluruh prajurit yang tengah melakukan parade. Orang-orang itu diantaranya para menteri, perwira militer, dan pemimpin Uni Soviet itu sendiri...

Selain itu ada orang lain yang sangat dihormati di negeri Beruang Merah itu, tak jauh dari gedung itu seorang pria bersurai kuning yang mengenakan baju perwira tinggi sedang berbicara dengan salah satu bawahannya. Pria bernama... **Alexander Naruto**

Salah satu perwira penting di Uni Soviet. Pria sangat dikenali dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing dikedua pipinya, selain itu ia memiliki bekas luka disekitar wajah bagian kanannya (Author: bayangkan luka diwajah Balalaika di Black Lagoon). Dari luka tersebut, semua orang akan tahu jika perwira itu pernah mengalami pertempuran yang sulit. Naruto memiliki banyak penghargaan dan medali yang ia miliki, sehingga membuat kalangan semakin segan padanya.

 **.**

Sementara itu tak jauh dari kota Moskow dua orang prajurit tentara merah nampak melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan menggunakan teropong.

"Comrade, apa kau melihatnya?"Dari kejauhan sebuah gerbang di tengah-tengah ladang gandum.

"да (Ya).. Aku melihatnya, itu sebuah gerbang"Jawab rekannya.

"Aneh, padahal kemarin aku tak melihat ada gerbang disana comrade.. Apa mungkin ini karena ulah para Borjuis itu (baca : Amerika)"

"Tak mungkin comrade.. Buat apa mereka membangun sebuah gerbang ditengah-tengah ladang gandum"

"Aku akan menghubungi Moskow untuk menanyakan hal ini.. Kau tetap awasi gerbang itu"Kemudian prajurit itu berjalan kearah jip untuk menghubungi Moskow dengan radio komunikasi.

"Siap comrade!"Jawabnya dengan tegas.

Sembari teman sibuk mengotak-atik radio komunikasi dirinya tetap mengawasi gerbang itu dengan teropongnya, rasa bosan mulai menghampirinya karena tak ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi.

"Mungkin ini hanya ulah orang iseng.. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi disini"

Namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang keluar dari gerbang itu, seorang pria dengan pakaian jaman Romawi Kuno. Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang juga keluar dari gerbang dengan mengenakan pakaian yang sama, lama-kelamaan jumlah orang yang keluar dari gerbang semakin banyak.

"Comrade! lihat ini"

Teman yang berada didalam jip segera keluar dan berlari kearah teman.

"Ada apa? aku sedang berusaha menghubungi Moskow"

"L-lihat itu"Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah gerbang. Temannya begitu terkejut melihat banyak orang yang keluar dari gerbang.

"Apa-apaan itu! bagaimana mereka bisa keluar dari gerbang?!"

"Aku tak tahu comrade.. Tapi orang-orang itu mengenakan zirah jaman Rowami kuno dan mereka membawa senjata"

"Lebih baik kita segera kembali dan melaporkan ini kepada komandan"

Kemudian mereka berdua bergegas masuk ke jip dan segera kembali ke kota.

* * *

 ** _GATE - Disanalah Tentara Merah Berjuang!_**

* * *

"Apa yang mereka katakan benar?"

"Saya belum tahu pasti, kami masih menunggu kabar dari mereka"

"Sebuah gerbang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah ladang gandum.. Bukankah ini sungguh aneh tovarisch?"Sepanjang hidupnya didalam militer, Naruto tak pernah mengalami sebuah hal aneh seperti ini.

"да, memang sungguh aneh, bahkan dlluar logika"Jawabnya.

"Semoga saja tidak ada hal yang merepotkan"

"Setelah ini apa yang harus kulakukan comrade?"

"Sementara jangan mengambil tindakan dulu.. Kita harus menunggu kabar dari mereka berdua"Ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

"понятно! (Mengerti)"

Naruto memijit pelipisnya. Ia bingung memikirkan semua masalah ini, tak jauh darinya beberapa prajurit yang melihat tingkahnya hanya memandang khawatir. Sebagian besar prajurit sangat mengenal Naruto karena sikapnya santai dan selalu baik pada siapapun, melihat orang yang mereka hormati bertingkah seperti itu tentu membuat mereka khawatir.

Seorang prajurit berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kau tak apa kamerad? apa perlu kupanggilkan medis?"

"Tak usah.. Aku hanya pusing memikirkan beberapa masalah"

"Kusarankan jangan memaksakan diri kamerad.. Jika perlu mintalah bantuan pada orang lain"

Naruto tersenyum melihat prajuritnya yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya tovarisch.. Sebaiknya kau kembali ketempatmu segera jika kau tak ingin dimarahi"Kemudian prajurit memberi hormat dan segera kembali ke barisannya.

 **Naruto POV On***

Diriku masih bingung mendengar laporan dari kedua prajurit itu, sebuah gerbang muncul di ladang gandum?. Bukankah ini tak masuk akal, mana ada sebuah gerbang bisa muncul ditengah ladang gandum seperti itu.

 _Haah.._

Memikirkan semua itu hanya membuat kepalaku pusing. Lebih baik aku melihat parade sembari menunggu laporan lanjutan dari mereka berdua.

 **Naruto POV End***

 **.**

===Sementara itu di Gerbang...===

 **.**

"Jadi inikah wilayah di sisi gerbang?"seorang ksatria memandangi area disekitar, hamparan ladang gandum terlihat sejauh mata memandang.

Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit datang kearahnya,

"Tuan.. Pasukan naga melihat sebuah kota tak jauh dari sini, apa perintahmu?"

"Kita akan menyerang kota itu! Kekaisaran akan menghancurkan orang barbar itu"

Kemudian ksatria itu berteriak dengan lantang.

"KITA AKAN MENYERANG KOTA MUSUH. SEMUANYA MARI KITA KALAHKAN ORANG BARBAR ITU DAN MEREBUT NEGERI MEREKA!"

Teriakannya itu dibalas teriakan keras prajurit yang ada disekitarnya. Pasukan itu kemudian bergerak maju kearah kota Moskow, tanpa mereka ketahui. Mereka tak tahu siapa musuh yang mereka lawan.

.

.

Sementara itu kedua prajurit itu mengemudikan jeep mereka layaknya adegan di film **_Fast and Furious_**. Temannya begitu kesetanan saat mengemudikan jeepnya itu, sementara itu rekannya menengok kebelakang, ia terkejut melihat sebuah naga yang terbang menuju kearah mereka.

"Bylat! Itu Naga! Naga itu mengarah kearah kita Vasily!"Kata temannya panik.

Vasily menengok kebelakang, sebuah naga sedang mengejar mereka. Diatas naga itu ada seseorang yang menaikinya

"Cepat tembak orang yang menunggangi naga itu dengan AKM!.."

"Kau yakin comrade?!"

"Cepatlah! Segrey!, jika tidak kita bisa mati disini"

Dengan cepat Segrei menembakan senapan AKM nya, tembakan itu tepat mengenai sang penunggang naga itu. penunggang itu kemudian terjatuh dari naganya.

" _Nice shot_ comrade!.. Kau akan mendapat **_Order Of Lenin_** untuk tembakanmu tadi"

"Hahaha!, mungkin saja Vasily!"

Vasily memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sambil mengendarai mobilnya ia juga sibuk menghubungi Moskow.

[ **Comrade!.. Comrade!.. Apa yang terjadi?!** ] Seseorang memanggil-memanggil dari radio komunikasinya.

[ **Disini Comrade Vasily, maaf karena tadi aku tak bisa menjawab Comrade. Barusan kami mengalami sedikit gangguan** ]

[ **Apa ada informasi yang kau dapatkan Comrade?** ]

[ **да, sekelompok orang keluar dari dalam gerbang!. mereka mengenakan baju zirah dan senjata era Romawi kuni, kelompok itu kini tengah menuju Moskow Comrade!** ]

[ **Что!, bagaimana mungkin?!, kau tak berbohong kan?** ]

[ **Cyhort! aku tak berbohong, demi Lenin aku melihatnya dengan mata ku sendiri!, bahkan salah satu dari mereka tadi menyerang kami!** ]

[ **Terus dimana posisi mu sekarang comrade?** ]

[ **Aku bersama rekanku kini tengah kembali ke Moskow** ]

[ **Begitu kah...** ]

[ **Comrade! Bisakah kau menyuruh mereka untuk membatalkan parade, aku takut jika para _mudak_ itu membunuh rakyat sipil**]

[ **понимать** (Mengerti) **.. Aku akan menyuruh mereka membatalkan parade** ]

[ _ **Spasibo**_ **Comrade!** ]

* * *

 ** _GATE-Disanalah Tentara Merah Berjuang!_**

* * *

[ **Background Music : Polyushko Polye** ]

Setelah informasi itu sampai ke Moskow, Parade Victory Day segera dibatalkan dan seluruh warga sipil dan orang-orang penting termasuk petinggi militer dan Pemimpin Uni Soviet ketempat yang aman. Naruto diperintahkan untuk mempertahankan kota bersama seluruh pasukan yang mengikuti parade tersebut.

Kini Naruto berdiri diatas BTR-80, ia akan memberi 'sedikit' semangat kepada comrade nya itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi Comrade!.. Hari ini kita telah kedatangan tamu, dan sebagai tuan rumah kita akan _menyambut_ mereka"

Perkataan Naruto dijawab seruan dan teriakan seluruh tentara Soviet.

"Mereka kini sedang mengarah kesini.. Mengarah ke Moskow, Ibukota kita!, Tanah kelahiran kita!, dan Kota kebangaan Tanah Air kita!"

"URA!..URA!"

"Sebagai seorang tentara.. Tentara yang mengabdikan dirinya kepada Ibu Pertiwi, sudah kewajiban kita untuk menerima panggilannya.. Dan kini Ibu Pertiwi telah memanggil kita untuk berjuang!"

Seruan dan teriakan tersebut semakin keras, Naruto terus melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Kita tak akan mengecewakan Ibu Pertiwi, Kita akan memperlihatkan pada mereka semuanya kekuatan dari **Krasnaya Armiya** yang sesungguhnya.. Dan kita perlihatkan pada mereka **KEHEBATAN UNI SOVIET!** "

Bersamaan tiga buah MiG-31 terbang diatas mereka.

" **URAAAAA!** "

"Segera ke kendaraan kalian masing-masing, kita akan pergi berperang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **OK jadi bagaimana pendapat anda tentang fic ini, monggo jika ingin memberi saya nasihat atau saran.**

 **Gegara nonton marathon Anime GATE S1 & S2, ditambah keseringan ane memainkan World In Conflict : Soviet Assault menginspirasi saya untuk membuat fic ini.**

 **Karena ini hanya permulaan jadi saya bisa berbicara sampai disini, silahkan Fav, Follow, Review, dan beri saran terhadap fic ini.**

 **Sayounara ne~,**

 **~Namikaze Wahyu Log out~**


End file.
